The further improved portable furniture is constructed in such a manner as to optimize portability, aesthetic design, engineering practicality, simplicity of manufacture and comfort. The furniture is constructed to enable easy storage and facility of transportation, by allowing it to be disassembled and stored into a generally planar stack. This general type of furniture construction is also illustrated in the co-pending parent application, Ser. No. 123,903, filed Feb. 22, 1980, which is referred to above and incorporated herein by reference, as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,581.
The present invention claimed comprises other variations on and also improvements of this inventor's co-pending application. In one of the chair embodiments shown dovetail recesses formed in the bottom of the seat connect with dovetail projections on resilient arm portions of a new type of support member providing lateral support to the chair without projections above the seat member surface. In the table embodiments similar dovetail recesses formed in the bottom of the table top can connect directly with dovetail projections on the table support members eliminating the need for frame members, retainer bars or slots and notches in the table top surface itself. In all embodiments, the invention demonstrates added convenience and simplicity of connection while still allowing the advantages of portability claimed in the co-pending application.